


Get away from what's mine

by thecurseddeatheater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, Jealous, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sex, Soulmates, Tension, goodseverus, harryxlucius, harryxseverus, jealoussnape, possesivesnape, sweetagony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecurseddeatheater/pseuds/thecurseddeatheater
Summary: Harry and Severus are soulmates head over heal on each other. However, when a blond sneaky man tries to steal Harry from his Sev, a very jealous and angry potion master will come save his mate. But will he be in time, before the older man touches his Harry where only Severus is allowed?





	1. Severus, save me, please.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there.   
> I have always wanted to write this fanfiction, so here it is.   
> Some possessive, jealous Snape in action while Harry gets attacked by one blond snake.   
> There will be some sex in here, you have been warned. 
> 
> I do not own HP as it belongs to JK Rowling, however, I do own this fanfiction.   
> (Please go check out "Sentiments" my other fanfiction which is also currently going on. )  
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Harry got up from the Griffondor table, told Mione and Ron that he had to finish his Herbology essay and exited the grand hall. 

For once in his life, Harry felt safe. 

Of course, he still had Voldemort with his death eaters trying to kill him, while to wizarding world expected him to willingly sacrifice himself for their sake. Plus, exams were coming up making him literally crawl under work while Dumbledore kept keeping him in the dark for the "greater good". But he felt safe and loved. 

Indeed, he had just found his soulmate. oh, it hadn't been easy as this glorious person was someone he hadn't possibly imagined would be his soulmate: Severus Snape. 

The potion master had first tried to ignore the constant attraction that pulled them together, to be honest, he had done the same. As they decided to put their prejudices behind them, they learned to get to know each other and their relationship had slowly but surely evolved. 

Progressively, their fightings turned to soft smiles and honourable debates. The nasty remarks changed to sweet words and deadly glares to snogging. Harry had come to love the sharp tongue of his lover and see behind the sarcasm while Severus now adored the boy's Griffondor side. They had come to accept each other and spend lovely time together, to the joy of both wizards who deserve more than anyone happiness.

 

Harry was humming joyfully down the corridors, heading towards the library. The bond he shared with the potion master, connected their magic and allowed them to feel each other's needs and emotions. He hoped he could finish his tedious essay on mangroves and go crash at his lovers' quarters for the night. 

Harry turned left, lost in his thoughts when he collided with another individual. 

The air in his lungs blocked as he fell with a thump on the floor. He closed his eyes tight to stop the dizziness. He opened them again only to realise he had lost his glasses in the fall. He pushed on the floor to get up an-

Wait, he wasn't on the floor. He was laying on top of someone. The man groaned lightly and asked in a low voice:

"Would you mind getting up Mr Potter?"

The question was asked with a glimpse of amusement. Harry recognised the curious voice. He looked down at the man and could see through his blurry visions and feel through his fingers locks of soft, blond hair. Dark robes with a slight shimmer of silver feeling like silk caught his attention. 

Red flew to Harry's cheeks in embarrassment when he realised who he was laying atop of. 

The one and only Lucius Malfoy. 

" Pardon me" said Harry, stuttering a little. He tried to get up but stumbled. A strong arm caught him by the waist and helped him up. Harry was as light as a feather, so Mr Malfoy had no trouble and chuckled lightly at the golden boy's clumsiness. 

"No problem, Mr Potter. Though you should watch where you go, who knows who you're going to stumble cutely across next time?" 

Harry blushed further, nodding his head while ignoring the "cute" name. 

Lucius continued " Though this coincidence has saved me some time. In fact, I was searching for you, Mr Potter." He said his name enunciating every syllable. Harry brushed off his robes and responded with a high voice:

"You want to talk to me. What for?" Harry looked around, and not seeing his glasses added "Hum, could you also possibly help me try to find my glasses with me. I lost them during my fall and I really can't see a thing without them."

Harry fiddled with his hand nervously at the position he was putting himself in. Asking a man whom he had stole the house elf from in second year, after falling on him. Way to go, Harry, he thought. Why was it always him? 

"Of course" said Lucius with kindness. He looked around, exclaimed a little "ah" and bend down to pick up the object concerned. He then approached his face near the young man and popped them right on his nose, with a small smirk on his lips. 

"There you go..." Harry quickly stepped away, brushing his hand through his hair.

"Now that this is settled, would you mind coming with me, the headmaster has allowed me to take you to Malfoy Manor for us to discuss."

Harry really didn't want to go alone with the death eater, but couldn't find himself refusing after what had just happened. Well, there goes his Herbology essay. 

He shrugged his shoulder" Why not? Lead the march."

Lucius nodded and suddenly grabbed his arm. Everything went blurry and colours flashed everywhere. In an instant, all the pain stopped. Harry realised Malfoy had apparated them. 

They were now standing in a comfortable looking room. Two long sofas with soft pillows accompanied by a fuzzy grey blanket were facing each other. A dark wood low table was in between with a porcelain kettle and teacups. A box of biscuits was waiting for them. Harry looked around, admiring the carved walls of a slate-grey colour and the beautiful white marble sealing. Huge windows were on the right side, leaving a warm cosy mood. The decoration was refined and only interesting art pieces were placed in light touches all around the room.

Malfoy motioned for Harry to settle down on one of the sofas, while the man sat on the opposite side. He waved his wand and tea was served. Harry gently took a cup of tea in his hands and sipped a small gulp of it. A sweet aroma of earl grey intoxicated his body. The tea temperature was just like he liked. 

"So, Malfoy started, I would like to ask you a few questions concerning your relationship with Severus Snape." 

Harry looked up startled by the unusual question. He hadn't expected the man to question him about his life with his Sev. Harry nodded, waiting for Malfoy to continue. 

"I was wondering how you two were getting along. I had heard from my son that you two were always at each other's throats. It must be harsh to have his mate reject him." A sad smile of compassion made its way on the blond's face. 

Harry's eyes hardened at the mention of the Malfoy brat. "Actually, it's going quite well. We're quite happy together." 

Lucius's eyes narrowed. "Really, how.. nice." Harry felt his head turn a little, he suddenly felt quite tired. 

He continued "We try not to show it, but we do get along, not that I think this is any of your business." 

Malfoy questioned him: "And you feel like he really loves you. Don't you doubt that he is using you to get the Golden boy to the Dark Lord? You feel safe with him?" The blond man shifted forwards, his hands twisted together, looking strongly at Harry. 

Harry felt a twinge of hurt. "of course, he spat, otherwise I wouldn't stay with him. I know what he is like, truly, and I trust him." Harry felt his muscles relax and felt sluggish. He must have drunk too much tea. 

"You trust him, Malfoy continued, and me? Do you trust me?" 

Harry growled, "Of course not, not in a million years."

Malfoy grinned evilly. "Good, you shouldn't trust me. But tell me Harry, is it alright if I call you Harry? If you do not trust me, tell me why you came here without even wondering if Dumbledore gave me the permission to take you with me?" 

Harry's face blanched. Fuck. He was in trouble. He needed to get away fast, this was clearly a menace. Harry forced his limbs to move, but his body wouldn't obey him. Seeing the confusion on the boy's face, Lucius laughed.

" Your lover is a potion master but you can't even recognise a simple drug slipped in your tea. How cute."

Harry started to seriously fear for his life. Malfoy had him drugged, unable to move. Malfoy was also a well know death eater and seemed to still be actively practising his "religion". 

Malfoy walked slowly to him, going around the table, looking straight into the bright green eyes of his pray. 

As if sensing his thought, he exclaimed "Do not worry, my dear Harry, I will not bring you to the dark lord. No, I have, other much more interesting plans for the both of us." 

Harry couldn't hold the teacup anymore, it slipped and fell on the carpet, the brown liquid spilling itself. Malfoy purred "now look at the mess you've done." 

He glided closer to Harry and pushed him to lay on the long sofa. Harry couldn't resist the light push and fell down with a thump. Malfoy brought Harry's legs on the sofa so that the young boy laid down fully on the couch. 

"Get away from me, you filthy snake" Harry spatted, but you could sense the fear behind his words, he was at Malfoy's mercy, and that would never be something good. 

Lucius's grin widened. "And how will you oppose me now dear?" 

He slipped his hand on Harry's torso and unbuttoned one by one his school robes. Underneath, Harry wore dark green robes with tight jeans. 

Harry could feel the eyes of the blond man devouring his body. His breath started to become irregular while he tried to stop his body reaction to the light touch of the older man. 

"Planning to go see your professor in the evening's Potter?" Lucius licked his lips. He placed his hand on Harry's stomach and with a wandless spell, Harry was left with no shirt. He was laying on his opened black robes, shirtless and completely defendless. 

The blond man trailed a finger down Harry's soft tanned skin. The muscles from intense Quidditch training tensed up and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. He whimpered slightly as Malfoy caressed one of his sweet spot on his hips. A spot that belonged to Severus. 

"Sensitive are we?" Harry couldn't even respond, the drug had increased his sensibility and he could only focus on the mans' touches. Severus he thought, Severus I need you. Severus save me, please. 

 

\-------------(page break)--

Severus was roaming down the corridors. He had just finished his last class of the day. A tiring day indeed. He was lucky to finish early today. He couldn't wait for his Harry to come home. Well his chambers, but its what they called it now. 

Home. Such a simple world but it brought unlimited love to his heart. He had never had a real home. His drunk father always destroyed what his mother tried to build, while Lily had left him alone. But now, Harry was his home. 

He closed the door behind him, a small smile on his lips. Harry, his Harry. Merlin, he was so in love, he felt like he was turning into a soppy Hufflepuff. He must have done something amazing in his previous life to have the gorgeous young man in this one. His mate. 

The potion master looked at the time, eagerly waiting for his love to come home. Harry should be here any minute now. 

Time passed. Five minutes. Ten. Twenty. Forty. 

The professor frowned. Why wasn't Harry arriving? Where was his love? Did Severus do something wrong, was his soulmate mad at him?

No, this morning, he could feel his lover's happy mood in the great hall and he had winked at him in the corridors. Something was off.

Where was his precious Griffondor? 

Severus. Severus, I need you. Severus save me, please. Snape was on his legs in an instant, he magically put his black robes on and went to search for his darling. Harry was in trouble. He hoped it wasn't Voldemort. He needed to find him, NOW.


	2. Your body is honest, Harry dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there,   
> I apologise for the chapter is a little short, but I added quite a lot of sexual tension, and next one should be better. 
> 
> !WARNING! this chapter contains rape and sex, if you are sensitive to this sort of content, please feel free to leave this fanfiction.

Severus walked quickly. His face was concerned and students rapidly moved out of his way when they saw him. You did not want to interrupt him. 

Harry, my love were are you? Severus projected his thoughts to his mate. 

Harry responded to him with a hot groan. Severus, please, Severus. Harry was sobbing, pain and pleasure filled his core and he needed his precious mate. 

Despair filled Severus. Where in the bloody hell was his raven? Why couldn't he locate him? What was happening to Harry? The professor had gone to Dumbledore, Minerva, god he had even entered the Gryffindor common room to ask Harry's friends were his love was. 

Harry, who are you with? Where are you? Please, i can't find you. 

Mal- ahh! Harry sobbed, unable to finish his stuttering words. No please, stop. 

Severus blanched. Was his Harry being tortured? Did the dark lord get his hands on him? Merlin, he needed to get to his mate fast. 

Malfo- Severus, please. 

Malfo? Who the hell was- of course, Malfoy! Wait, what had Malfoy to do with any of this? Did the narcissistic man take his love to the dark lord? Severus turned swiftly. he rushed to his quarters, took some floo powder and screamed panicking "Malfoy Manor!' 

 

\---------(back to Malfoy Manor-----------

 

The raven boy was laid down in front of him, trembling and so powerless. Lucius felts his pants tighten at the captivating sight. And these rose full lips. 

Lucius grabbed Harry's jaw and kissed the boy fiercely. Harry's eyes opened wide at the contact. He tried to close his lips as tight as he could, but the way the older man was licking his top lip made Harry groan. Lucius took the chance to slip his tongue inside the boy's hot cavern. His raspy tongue met the other and a moan passed through Harry as he felt the man explore his mouth. 

Lucius withdrew his tongue and nibbled with his teeth Harry's bottom lip.

"Stop, please-" Harry whined as Lucius trailed his hand once again on his toned chest. 

"You fight me, but your body is honest Harry dear." Lucius purred in Harry's ear and bit his earlobe. 

A small cry escaped harry's lip and Lucius kissed the raven once more. Still exploring the young man's mouth, his slipped a hand in the messy hair and another under the boy's trousers. Harry flinched and moaned when he felt a hand brush over his erection. 

Despite him, the weird drug made him crave the blond's touch. He was wiggling under the man, causing more friction between the hand and his erection without him realising. Lucius wandlessly cast Harry's trousers and underwear off, leaving the trembling man naked. Lucius lowered himself and stared back at the green eyes watching him. 

"No-" Lucius went down on Harry at once. He sucked and nibbled the hot member, making Harry pant, shiver and moan at the warm contact. Merlin, how could this man be so good at it? 

Severus, help me, Severus. 

Harry felt himself come close, he cried and begged in broken words for the man to stop.

Lucius didn't stop. Instead, he took Harry even deeper, pressed the tip of the young man's cock deep down his throat and watched the raven come undone under him. Harry came hard with a high moan. 

Lucius withdrew himself and observed the man trying to catch his breath with a devious smile. 

He tugged at Harry's hair and pressed his body against the raven and kissed him again. The loud noise of tongue slipping together was suddenly started by a very panicked potion master who literally kicked the door open. 

In shock, Severus froze. His precious mate was being raped by no other than Lucius Malfoy. immediate rage burst into Severus but Lucius had taken advantage of his state of shock. 

"Petrificus totalus!" The potion master was let frozen, only able to move his head. 

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Lucius said sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?   
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, they really motivate me. 
> 
> If you are interested, I also have an ongoing fanfic with a Harry x Voldemort pairing which is more constructed and will be way longer. It's called "Sentiments", please check it out it really means a lot to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?   
> Do you like it? There will be way more description in the next chapter.   
> Kudos and comments are really motivating, thank you very much for ready this chapter.  
> Have a great day.


End file.
